Ex-Queen Dazzling
Dazzling was one of the six RainWing queens taking turns to rule the tribe in recent years, with the others being Magnificent, Grandeur, Fruit Bat, Splendor, and Exquisite. In the NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia, Dazzling was listed as the current queen, as she was most likely queen at the time of the NightWing visit, which might have been why the NightWings thought that she was the only queen of the RainWings. However, when they discovered there was more than one queen, they did not update the scrolls saying Dazzling was queen. She is described as a pushover, saying that she would grant anything to a petitioner if they gave her enough tribute. Glory described her to look "like she'd eaten a few too many avocados and papayas during her reign", implying she's well-fed like most RainWings, but larger. Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom Dazzling participated in the fruit-gathering contest against Mangrove during the competition for the RainWing throne, but lost by one fruit, as Mangrove had seventeen while she ended with sixteen. It was then revealed that Magnificent had stashed fruits ahead of time in the forest in an attempt to ensure a victory. There had been nineteen at the start, but it turned out that Dazzling had eaten three on the way back, claiming that she had thought sixteen would be enough and thus lost the competition, despite treachery. Personality Dazzling, as described by Kinkajou, is a queen who would grant anybody's petition as long as they gave her enough tribute. She appears to be at least slightly greedy, eating the fruits that were intended for the contest, and it reflects upon her appearance. This also shows that she is probably not as intelligent and would let her wants consume her needs. Appearance Glory described Queen Dazzling as very plump. This is because she seems to eat a lot, as shown by her eating the fruit that was meant for the fruit-gathering contest, causing her to lose. She had fruit stains on her chin and chest when she was shown in the contest. Shiny scales. Quotes ''"Sorry, I thought sixteen would be enough." - ''to Magnificent, after losing the fruit collecting in the royal challenge. Trivia * In ''The Hidden Kingdom, Dazzling is described to be plump by Queen Glory. * She appears to be the stereotypical example of a lazy RainWing, as she likes to eat a lot, and takes her duties as queen very lightly. * She does not seem to care about her looks. * It is unknown whether she'll be mentioned in further books in the series. Gallery Typical RainWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical RainWing (colored), by Joy AngRainWingGer.jpg|A typical RainWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold Ex-Queen-Dazzling-xthedragonrebornx.png|By xTheDragonRebornx and how she imagines Dazzling Screen Shot 2015-02-23 at 5.32.49 PM.png|By QC/PE DazzlingtheRainWing.jpg|By CrookedstarAmazing Dazzling .png|Queen Dazzling|link=User:Heron the Mudwing RainWing Sigil.png|RainWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing 686899.png|Dazzling by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Ex-Queen-Dazzling-717338525 sddefault_kindlephoto-45317461.jpg|Queen Dazzling RainTransparent.png|Typical RainWing (lineart) by Joy Ang de:Ex-Königin Dazzling fr:Viva pl:Olśniewająca Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:HK Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Ex-Queens Category:Antagonists